


Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

by deanlovescastielswormstache



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/pseuds/deanlovescastielswormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were young when we met, under the stars in the grass. You, looking for a place to sleep, me looking for a place to hide. Your eyes shone bright with the reflection of the stars and a glimmer of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

We were young when we met, under the stars in the grass. You, looking for a place to sleep, me looking for a place to hide. Your eyes shone bright with the reflection of the stars and a glimmer of hope. “I’m Feuilly,” you stammer through the darkness and I led you home, no longer afraid to be there if you were beside me.

Summers pass and it was our kingdom and our respite, in the grass and under the stars. We escaped from our woes, you your foster home and me my stifling family that had a touch of abuse to it. We tumbled together through the soft grass, toughening each other up, because we knew in or heart of hearts that it was the way we would survive.

Middle school came and we stated talking about girls. No matter how many girls came across my path, in this moment I felt like the world just contained you and I. No girl could ever compare to that. I didn’t understand until later that there was a reason for this. For now, I just watch you lie back in the grass, the starlight reflected in your amber eyes, and breathe.

High school brings strain to our relationship. I join the wrestling team. You are upset that I begin to lose focus on my education. You start working long shifts, trying to save for college. No matter how angry we were at each other, or how busy we were, we always met at our spot, sitting in the grass, trading glances with each other and the constellations dotting the sky. I missed you, an ache that settled in the back of my throat.

College came. We went to the same school, had the same friends. We met the activist gang, and I watched you come to life, a fire in your eyes and a spring in your step as you drifted farther and closer at once. You felt farther away and I was at a loss as to what to do. You occasionally spent time with Combeferre and Enjolras when you weren't working, and I knew there wasn’t any way I could even come close to competing. 

It came to me one day as I was walking through the tiny allies of Paris with Grantaire in a post-Enjolras gloom.  _I love you._  Your laugh, the little huff you make when irritated, the way you frown and collect your thoughts before speaking. I pull out my phone, sending you a text.

We meet that night in the grass and under the stars, this time in Paris, a smaller patch of grass and less stars. I reach for your hand and you wrap your calloused fingers into mine, a move that felt so natural that I almost didn’t notice if it weren’t for your soft sigh.

"I’ve waited forever, Bahorel."

I squeezed your warm hand, a tingling in my lower belly at the thought of you hiding the same feelings as I had.

We remained in the grass until late, watching the satellites pass by as our heartbeats slowly fall into the same rhythm. I traced the constellations in the sky as we mapped out our lives until dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://deanlovescastielswormstache.tumblr.com) or on my [Les Mis blog](http://permets-tu-not-permettez-vous.tumblr.com).


End file.
